


>> champions

by xnky



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changed from g to t because of profanity, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, ITS ANOTHER CHATFIC BOYS, M/M, Multi, Other, Rating May Change, also pls excuse my bad writing i cant write, also turns out my plots suck, idk if ive read one 4 this fandom, idk where this fic is going, im sorry guys...no insp for this anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnky/pseuds/xnky
Summary: Stressed out college students tap lots of keys to destress.(or the Revalink chatfic exactly 0 people wanted)(abandoned. idk if/when i’ll ever write for botw again)





	1. in which link stans members of his fav band

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first Long fic but updates may be slow, so please have mercy on me! tbh i have 0 clue where this fic is going,,,,,  
> usernames:  
> lnkz - link  
> On_your_side - sidon  
> miph - mipha  
> zegend - zelda  
> DARUKJOHNSON - daruk  
> Urbosa - urbosa  
> austinandrevally/meanypoopface/Revali - revali

>> champions

 

**lnkz** : so .... ,,,

**On_your_side** : Yes!

**lnkz** : u guys kno how i really like that one band?

**austinandrevally** : That really horrible band, yes

**_lnkz_ ** _ changed austinandrevally’s nickname to  _ **_meanypoopface_ **

**meanypoopface** : Wow

**lnkz** : shut up! you meany poop face. you know you like Divine Beasts too

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Haha revali thats sucjh a good name :’D

**meanypoopface** : *such

**_Revali_ ** _ changed meanypoopface’s nickname to  _ **_Revali_ **

**lnkz** : anyway, i got tickets to a Divine Beasts concert!!

**lnkz** : and guess how many i got? :DDDD

**zegend** : link you did not get tickets for all of us !!!!

**zegend** : are you kidding me? you could’ve used that money to pay for, say, your school? or your apartment?

**lnkz** : U KNO I DID

**lnkz** : its ok i have a cut bc my dad is a professor here anyway. or whatever

**lnkz** : its my bday present 2 meself

**miph** : oh link, that’s so kind of you!

**miph** : what date is it? i’ll mark it on my calendar!

**On_your_side** : I trust you’ll do it for both of us

**miph** : yeah sure oAo;;

**Urbosa** : I’ll have to make sure I get out of work for that.

**Urbosa** : Really, Link, you shouldn’t have.

**Revali** : No offense, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to get out of classes for the next month.

**lnkz** : of course :PP

**lnkz** : i got em for the weekend b4 spring break!

**lnkz** : wrow, urbosa, u and daruk are gonna graduate soon huh?

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Yep!! Don’t forget about us, we’ll visit you often!

**Urbosa** : Speak for yourself, I’ve got work to do.

**zegend** : it’s nice you have work immediately after grad school, urbosa.

**Urbosa** : Yes, I got lucky.

**Urbosa** : My niece will be coming to my apartment to stay for a camp during the summer, maybe you could keep her company?

**zegend** : oh it’d be an honor, urbosa! is it riju?

**Urbosa** : Yes. She’s excited to meet all of you.

**Urbosa** : You’re all invited to my apartment for that week, I suppose.

**lnkz** : ALRIGHT

**lnkz** : SO

**lnkz** : URBOSA IM HAPPY 4 U

**lnkz** : BUT I WANTED 2 ASK U ALL

**lnkz** : whos ur fav db member

**miph** : oh, urbosa, i’m happy for you!

**miph** : sorry, i was marking the calendar. i’d have to say Ruta, she’s very pretty and really good at piano.

**lnkz** : good! i like the main singer and Ruta, but Medoh’s my fav. theyre sooo good at singing and sax!

**Revali** : Yes, they’re cool, but personally I like Hero.

**Urbosa** : Naboris is a very good bass player.

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Oh, Rudania’s a great percussionist! Maybe better than me, haha!

**zegend** : i can’t choose, they’re all wonderfully talented musicians! though, the fact they’re a punk AND jazz band and have a HARP player that fits in is great, so i think i’ll have to choose Hylia?

**On_your_side** : I like Ruta! Oh, Hero and Hylia are both great too!

**Revali** : Well, I’ll have to sign off for tonight. Some people have a test tomorrow, Link, and shouldn’t stay up past midnight.

**lnkz** : wait

**lnkz** : we uh

**lnkz** : what class

**lnkz** : what

**Revali** : It’s contemporary mathematics.

**Revali** : Feel free to thank me.

**lnkz** : ...

**Revali** : Or...nevermind, I’ll just go.

**Revali** : This test is 30 questions, you know.

**_Revali_ ** _ has left the chat _

**lnkz** : AH SHOOT W H A T

**On_your_side** : Rest in peace, Link

**zegends** : here to pay my respects

**miph** : how tragic u _ u

**Urbosa** : What a horrible end to our hero.

**DARUKJOHNSON** : RIP

**lnkz** : OH MY GOD

**lnkz** : GOD IM LEAVING

**lnkz:** I EXPECT TO SEE ALL OF YOU AT THE CONCERT, THO

**_lnkz_ ** _ has left the chat _


	2. in which link gets every single question on a test wrong (just kidding, you'll never know his score)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miph: boys! calm down  
> miph: or nobody gets alcohol on game night  
> Revali: Yes ma’am.  
> lnkz: IM SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one will be pretty short because i dont know how to uh ... Write long things  
> also everyone is extremely ooc in this

>> champions

 

**miph** : as much as i need this class to get enough credits, i really can’t keep up...

**lnkz** : i know right!! like i barely recognized anything on that test!!

**Revali** : Maybe it’s because you didn’t study.

**Revali** : But yes, I can say that there were some new things on that test.

**Revali** : I just hope the ones I guessed on were at least half right so this can turn out to be a B.

**miph** : if you don’t mind me asking, revali, why are you always so worried about your grades  (・・ ) ?   you seem very smart to me!

**Revali** : I don’t know

**Revali** : But seriously Link, did you even at least skim the textbook last night?

**lnkz** : i tried my best

**lnkz** : why does this class even need a textbook!! its math !!!!!

**lnkz** : i mean at least the professor knows my dad so he’ll be easier on me ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**lnkz** : and we all know he loves you mipha!! youll be alright

**Revali** : Why so many commas? Jeez ,

**Revali** : And of course you get extra points nobody knows the origin of, because you’re a favorite.

**lnkz** : tbh mr gaebora is like ,, pretty nice .. talks weirdly but nice

**lnkz** : and its not like i’m going to rely on my dad to help me pass classes! honestly he made me take a bunch of weird classes that needed background information i didn’t know so it’s more of a liability!

**miph** : boys! calm down

**miph** : or nobody gets alcohol on game night

**Revali** : Yes ma’am.

**lnkz** : IM SORRY

 

>> miph

 

**miph** : sorry i’m being so intrusive, but revali..

**austinandrevally** : Yes?

**miph** : do you...by chance...like link?

**austinandrevally** : I mean, he’s not totally horrible.

**austinandrevally** : But still a bit horrible.

**miph** : no! thats not what i mean

**miph** : as in .. do you want to court him?

**austinandrevally** : Mipha, don’t you like Link?

**austinandrevally** : Besides, my love life is none of your business, but because you’re being so persistent, no. I’m not romantically interested in anybody, for that matter.

**miph** : ..ok

**miph** : just know i’d really like to become closer friends with you, alright?

**miph** : i know Urbosa dragged you by force into our friend group, but we all would love to get to know you better.

**austinandrevally** : Thank you, I guess.

 

>> champions

**lnkz** : whered you guys go?

**miph** : sorry, i was just asking revali if he got the same answer as me on the one with the owl

**lnkz** : oh! you didnt have to do it in a private chat

**lnkz** : i got ... i dont know what i got

**lnkz** : i dont think i got any question right tbh

**lnkz** : ah shoot zelda wants me to go grocery shopping w her

**lnkz** : see you guys later!

**miph** : cya!

**Revali** : Bye.

**_lnkz_ ** _ has left the chat _


	3. in which link flirts (kind of) with sidon over cold chinese food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lnkz: urbosa this is why youre my favorite mom  
> lnkz: how is taking us out and getting poor college students food for free even a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme hate myself a bit here: i wrote this at midnight last night and i cant write, i cant even read anymore.

>> champions

 

**zegend** : wow, you guys really did bad on that test huh

**Revali** : Not our fault.

**Urbosa** : Of course, sweetheart.

**Urbosa** : Though, I don’t doubt Mipha.

**miph** : thank you!

**lnkz** : oh come on

**lnkz** : me and revali are perfectly smart enough

**Urbosa** : Anyway, I was actually going to ask a question.

**Urbosa** : Since today marks the day before the day before the weekend, why don’t I take you all out to Chinese?

**DARUKJOHNSON** : As long as it’s buffett, I’m good with it!

**lnkz** : urbosa this is why youre my favorite mom

**lnkz** : how is taking us out and getting poor college students food for free even a question

**Revali** : I mean, I’m free tonight, but where is it?

**DARUKJOHNSON** : You never have anything to do any night.

**Revali** : I mean, is that so bad?

**Revali** : wait

**Revali** : Was that an insult to me not having a boyfriend?

**lnkz** : hm,mm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**On_your_side** : Hello! I am a perfectly worthy candidate!

**Revali** : Thank you...?? I’m sure everyone wants to date you, Sidon, but I’m focused on my education right now, thanks.

**lnkz** : HMMMMMMMMMMMMM,,,MMMMMMMMMM,,,,,,,,,,,,

**zegend** : link god stop

**miph** : ha.

**On_your_side** : Not the answer I was hoping for, but thank you for the compliment!

**On_your_side** : Also, since swim practice switched last week from Mondays and Fridays to Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I will probably be a bit inactive!

**miph** : so why are you always texting link? (-_-)・・・

**On_your_side** : Wow, I can’t believe we’re starting swim practice right before class!

**miph** : OH NO YOU DON’T EVADE MIPHA

**Urbosa** : So is that a yes to buffett?

**Urbosa** : Revali, it’s Golden Palace. West 3rd street.

**zegend** : yes

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Yes

**miph** : yes

**lnkz** : yes, since zeldas gonna drag me anyway

**On_your_side** : Probably yes, since Mipha’s dragging me anyway

**lnkz** : JINX KNOCK ON WOOD TOUCH GREEN POKE POKE YOU OWE ME A COKE

**On_your_side** : Darn it! I’ll pay for your drink later, Link ;)

**lnkz** : aw, you sweetheart (─‿‿─)

**Revali** : Yes, I will be able to go.

**Revali** : What time?

**Urbosa** : Seven. Unless you really do have a boyfriend you’re hiding from us, sweetie?

**Revali** : Thanks, mom. I wish.

**Revali** : Not really.

**Revali** : You know what I mean

**zegend** : same tbh im touch starved

**Urbosa** : I’ll only grant you all entry if you give Zelda a big, tight hug.

**zegend** : :’) thanks mom

 

* * *

 

Link looked in the mirror one last time.

“Link, hurry up! It’s already 7:06,” Zelda said, poking her head through the bathroom door.

“Okay, jeez,” Link said, taking one more good look at himself before turning to his roommate. “How do I look?”

“You look fine,” Zelda responded, scrolling through her phone. “Let’s go.”

 

Once they arrived at Golden Palace, their group of friends was not hard to find in the small restaurant. They easily weaved through the empty tables and reached them.

“Took you long enough,” Urbosa greeted them. “All the seats are taken. One of you is gonna sit next to pissy pants here.”

“My name,” Revali huffed, “Is not. Pissy pants.”

Mipha giggled. “Why are you guys so horrible with your nicknames for Revali?”

“We’re just being honest,” Daruk boisterously replied.

Revali frowned, going back to eating his food.

“If it counts, I don’t endorse these names,” Sidon tried, though Revali continued to poke and glare at his plate.

“Well, Link, looks like you’re making the sacrifice for all of us,” Zelda said, already sitting down in the free seat next to Mipha, who was sitting next to Sidon. Mipha greeted her with a hug, which she happily returned.

Link shrugged, looking to Revali, who didn’t seem to be that upset with it -- at least, not as upset as he seemed with his newly found nickname. He placed his phone on the table and went to grab a plate.

“Thank you, Urbosa. I think we all needed a little relaxing,” Mipha stated, motioning to Revali in particular. When he didn’t react, she returned to her egg drop soup.

Urbosa nodded, drinking her water. She watched as Revali’s eyebrows furrowed while Sidon asked the waitress if they could get a Coca-Cola for Link.

When Link and Zelda returned to the table with their food, Link’s dull expression brightened as he saw that Sidon remembered his promise. “Thank you,” he said happily. He sat down and nudged Revali. “What´s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Revali grumbled, giving up on eating and grabbing his phone from his purse. Link watched as he unlocked his phone and swiped through Tumblr. Sighing, Link returned to his food, barely noticing the questioning look Zelda gave him.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation, many laughs, and Sidon winking at Link. (Link tried to ignore the random glaring he’d get from Revali afterwards, but it was really hard once everyone noticed that Sidon and Link were kind of flirting.) Honestly, Link did find Sidon at least a little attractive, and wouldn’t be too opposed to Sidon thinking the same about him, but whatever.

Once it was about nine, Mipha checked the time and said, “It’s getting late. Me and Sidon should get going now.”

Urbosa checked her watch. “Oh, I should be going now too.”

“Well, I guess we’re all leaving then,” Revali said, finishing his last spoonful of ice cream. “Bye, everyone.”

“Bye, guys,” Zelda parroted, standing up and putting on her coat. She walked towards the entrance before turning back and saying, “Come on, Link.”

“Okay!” Link screeched. “Bye!” He screamed as he and Zelda walked out the door.

“Bye Link!” Sidon yelled, smiling at Link as he walked out. Link smiled back.


	4. in which revali is actually the focus of this chapter, and wow i like writing him a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zegend: also, if you all were wondering, he’s not talking because he said something about wanting to sleep.  
> zegend: what a fool.  
> zegend: i haven’t slept for a century.  
> miph: zelda, as someone planning to become a medical student soon, i feel as though it is my duty to tell you that you need to sleep.  
> zegend: weak is for the sleep  
> miph: haha okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!!! this chapter includes self hatred, mention of parent abandonment (?), and depression. its only bad for a little bit though, i dont know how edgy i want this story to be.  
> also, just putting this here: updates may take up to a week now, i can't write very well (this is my first "long" piece of work) and both my english teacher and my body seem to want to kill me.  
> also, idk if anybodys read this update yet, so im just gonna edit this in: thank you for all the reads, kudos, and bookmarks !!!! and thank you guys for commenting on this mess i threw together, it means a lot <3

>> champions

 

 **zegend** : **_finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals finals fina_ **

**miph** : u n u ;;;;;

 **DARUKJOHNSON** : Zelda, you’ll do fine :)

 **On_your_side** : @everyone **_↣ Wishing everyone a happy finals week ↢_**

 **lnkz** : thanks sidon buuuuut i think thats impossible

 **On_your_side** : Nothing is impossible for you, Link! ;)

 **lnkz** : thank you :DDD!!!!

 **Urbosa** : Save your flirting for the private messages, boys.

 **Revali** : I think I forgot how to do addition.

 **Revali** : I think I forgot how to function too

 **lnkz** : same ,,, what is UP kyle

 **On_your_side** :  Haha i love that vine :’’D

 **Urbosa** : 

 **Revali** : What the hell is a Kyle?

 **lnkz** : imma show that to my graphic design professor

 **Urbosa** : I’m a paleontologist, not an artist. It gets my message across fine enough, don’t you think?

 **miph** : some of us want to sleep nicely tonight, you know ?

 **On_your_side** : Ok, ok, we’ll stop :D just wanna have fun before finals kill us all!

 **DARUKJOHNSON** : It’s not my business to ask, but what kind of fun ;)?

 **Revali** : Nonononononononononononononononono oh my god. Daruk, please, have mercy on the people who plan to pass their finals.

 **lnkz** : too bad birdie its too late

 **lnkz** : lol daruk. we’re just friends

 **zegend** : no offense to you, sidon, but i’d expect link and mipha to be better friends than him and sidon

 **lnkz** : just because i only met sidon at the beginning of the summer doesnt mean we cant be amazing friends understanding each others every action

 

>> On_your_side

 

 **On_your_side** : So just friends, hm?

 **lnkz** : sidon, i really like you ?

 **lnkz** : and every time i see you i cannot believe you exist and youre really heare and you really like me and i really like you but

 **lnkz** : lets just. wait a bit

 **lnkz** : i don’t think we can deal with it right now, but...

 **lnkz** : maybe if you want to, we could be over the break.

 **On_your_side** : I’m fine with that.

 **On_your_side** : I really like you! :D

 **lnkz** : i know ♡

 

>> champions

 

 **miph** : on a completely different topic, are hot dogs sandwiches?  
**zegend** : no ?? its one piece of bread.

 **Revali** : It’s a freaking sanswich, princess. It’s a piece of meat stuck between bread. Subs are still sandwiches, but the bread doesn’t have to be apart.

 **Urbosa** : What’s a sanswich? Are you a skeleton yiffer?

 **Revali** : I will kill you one of these days, Urbosa.

 **Urbosa** : Thanks, Revali. Also, yes, hotdogs are definitely sandwiches.

 **DARUKJOHNSON** : I just want to eat hotdogs in peace. Please.

 **lnkz** : what the hell are you guys talking about

 **zegend** : well, while you guys were flirting your butts off, we were having a scientific discussion.

 **miph** : well, link? are hotdogs sandwiches?

 **lnkz** : i .....

 **On_your_side** : What’s everyones least favorite professor?

 **lnkz** : GOD thank you sidon

 **Revali** : You two are horrible.

 **lnkz** : ur just jeaalous ;)

 **Revali** : Heck, you’ve hit the head on the nail. I’m just too jeaalous.

 **_Urbosa_ ** _has changed Revali’s nickname to_ **_jeaalous_ **

**jeaalous** : **No.**

 **lnkz** : dude chill

 **_lnkz_ ** _has changed jeaalous’s nickname to_ **_puresalt_ **

**puresalt** : You know what, this is fine.

 **On_your_side** : Revali, you seem like such a fun person! Why don’t we hang out more often?

 **puresalt** : Well, since you have swim and I have projects and bookwork to do, our schedules just don’t work out.

 **miph** : what revali is saying is that in his heart, he wishes he spent more time with us :>

 **On_your_side** : why dont you study with us? You’re really smart, you could help us out!

 **puresalt** : I mean...sure? I guess?

 **miph** : great! its a date then

 **zegend** : sorry daruk and urbosa this is an undergrad event only

 **zegend** : how bout we do it weekly? me and link are both free on thursdays. besides finals start monday we could all do with a little extra studying.

 **zegend** : also, if you all were wondering, he’s not talking because he said something about wanting to sleep.

 **zegend** : what a fool.

 **zegend** : i haven’t slept for a century.

 **miph** : zelda, as someone planning to become a medical student soon, i feel as though it is my duty to tell you that you need to sleep.

 **zegend** : weak is for the sleep

 **miph** : haha okay then.

 **miph** : sidon and i are both free on thursdays, too. actually, he’s being a bit emo right now. do you think they’re flirting?

 **puresalt** : I sure hope not.

 **puresalt** : I’m fine with whenever, if that’s helpful.

 **zegend** : ok then

 **zegend** : undergrads, make sure to be at the library by 5 pm every thursday (TOMORROW)! we can use one of the tables upstairs.

 **zegend** : also, be sure to bring your bookbag and laptop with you.

 **miph** : what she said!

 

* * *

 

 

Revali checked his watch. He had just arrived at the library, and it was only 4:55.

He walked inside, greeting the librarians with a slight smile. He moved to the children’s literature section, which was tucked to the side, surrounded by a red wall decorated with posters of popular book titles.

In his first year at his college, the children’s literature section had quickly become his favorite part of the library. It was creativity and happy endings bundled up in a little room. Even when his first year was lonely, with only Urbosa to hang out, he’d stay in the library for hours, picking up inspiration and writing his own happy endings for himself. It was peaceful and a way to pass time when all he did was study.

Currently, he was combing through the shorter books intended for the younger children, chock full of pirates, fairies, princesses and moral lessons that don’t seem to belong in a _My First Book_. There were longer books, like The Magic Treehouse, but once you got to volume #43, they began to lose substance, so instead Revali invested his time in the shorter books.

Finally, Revali found a book that interested him. The cover read, _Me and my Parents: By Margaret Princeton_ . Revali _knew_ he was sensitive about this sort of stuff, _knew_ he’d just hurt himself and take away the one place he liked on campus--

He began to read anyway.

 _“I love my mom and dad_ ,” it read. “ _They love me too._ ”

“ _My mom and dad will never stop loving me._ ” Revali started to blink.

“ _My mom and dad keep me happy._

“ _My mom and dad are happy for me!_ ” Revali could feel the start of tears forming.

“ _My mom and dad are there for me--_ ”

Revali slammed the book shut. _Stop overreacting,_ his mind begged. _It’s a book. You don’t even know your parents. You’re just being stupid like you always are, and overreacting and that’s why people hate you, because you try and act like you love yourself but it fails and you’re dumb and can’t do anything right except be alone, your Grandfather took care of you and nobody else because nobody else cared enough to take care of a shitty failure like you, nobody else nobody else nob_ **_ody else nobody else nobody else nobo_ ** \--

“Revali!” Revali jumped. He looked behind him.

“Link?” Revali whispered, wiping at his eyes and putting the book back on the shelf. While Link stared at him, he took his time to even out his breaths and stop _fucking_ shaking, God.

“Urbosa said I’d find you here. What are you reading?” Link asked, seemingly ignoring Revali’s eyes.

“It’s--” Revali began, but stopped. He took a deep breath. “It’s nothing,” he lied.

Link’s brow furrowed, but he seemed to ignore that too. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Come on, the others are waiting for you.” Link stood up and offered his hand to Revali, which he took gladly.

 

Once Link was finished leading Revali upstairs, he realized that he really was the only one that was missing. Mipha, Sidon, Link and Zelda’s things were strewn across the table, leaving only a seat next to Zelda free. Revali waved at the others, which Mipha and Sidon happily returned, but whatever assignment Zelda was working on completely distracted her from Revali’s entrance.

“Come sit down,” Mipha half-whispered. There wasn’t a librarian anywhere near them, so they could talk normally.

Revali complied and sat next to Zelda, who finally noticed him and turned to nod. Revali whispered a hello and took out his laptop from his bag. He only had a few assignments he completed relatively quickly, so he decided to compile some notes for his History class which he, Mipha, and Link could cram with. As usual, his studies distracted him from what his mind usually drifted to and he almost forgot that the others were next to him.

Once he’d finished the notes, he decided to look at the new sheet music his band director said they’d be using next semester if they chose to join the wind ensemble for spring. He couldn’t decide which instrument he’d use, and if he also wanted to join the jazz band, but based off of the rest of his marching band he might do tenor sax. He just opened the .pdf when Sidon tapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s that?” He asked, talking in an inside voice-not too loud, not too soft.

“Sheet music for next semester,” Revali answered. “Though, I don’t know what part I’m going to study. I don’t know what instrument I’m playing next semester.”

“Oh, what instruments do you play?” Sidon asked, smiling. “I used to play trumpet back in high school, but I couldn’t do marching band this year because of swim.”

Revali smiled. So someone he knew was knowledgeable about band? “I play saxophone mostly, but I picked up clarinet in high school and flute last year. I usually use saxophone for both marching and concert, though.”

“Ah, the saxophone is a lovely instrument,” Sidon replied. “I wish I brought my trumpet with me, but Mipha hates it when I practice.” He frowned.

“That’s only because you practice at twelve AM, Sidon,” Mipha said, glaring at her younger brother.

Link seemed to be done with his work, putting all of his things away. “Oh yeah, Mipha used to text me nonstop about how annoying your practice was.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to practice! Gosh, I haven’t even touched my trumpet in what, three months?”

Zelda slammed her laptop shut. The others, Revali included, stopped their conversation to look at the blonde girl with fear written all over their faces.

Zelda blinked, then said, “No, please continue. I am going to kill my physics professor if I think about this homework for any longer.”


	5. in which revali is again the focus of the chapter. am i making him too edgy? probably. can i write? probably not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lnkz: HEY NYALL >:3c FUR TODAY PURR GETTING FRISKY >:3c  
> Revali: what the hell just let me sleep  
> lnkz: JUST FURUCKIN GO WITH IT REPAWLI :):)  
> lnkz: I PROBABLY FAILED THE EXAM FOR MR GAEBORAS CLASS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i dont know how to write. edgy cause i dont know how to write. in my english class we're making poems and theyre all edgy wanna read them?? also take my bad headcanons thanks  
> cw: mentions of parent abandonment, hints towards gender dysphoria, alcohol, swearing

>> champions

 

**zegend** :  **_FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINALS FINA_ **

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Princess, calm down D:

**zegend** : thanks, true dad. no i wont

**lnkz** : HEY NYALL >:3c FUR TODAY PURR GETTING FRISKY >:3c

**Revali** : what the hell just let me sleep

**lnkz** : JUST FURUCKIN GO WITH IT REPAWLI :):)

**lnkz** : I PROBABLY FAILED THE EXAM FOR MR GAEBORAS CLASS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**miph** : mood

**miph** : i think i at least aced it :)

**lnkz** : THATS CUZ YOURE SMART I DONT KNOW HOW TO EXIST

**Urbosa** : Link. For the love of all that is good,

**Urbosa** :  _ Shut up. _

**Revali** : you fuckin tell him purrbosa

**lnkz** : OH THANKS 4 REMINDING ME REPAWLI

**_lnkz_ ** _ has changed Revali’s nickname to  _ **_repawli_ **

**_lnkz_ ** _ has changed Urbosa’s nickname to  _ **_Purrbosa_ **

**_lnkz_ ** _ has changed miph’s nickname to  _ **_mewpha_ **

**_lnkz_ ** _ has changed zegend’s nickname to  _ **_zelpaw_ **

**_lnkz_ ** _ has changed DARUKJOHNSON’s nickname to  _ **_PAWRUKMEOWSON_ **

**_lnkz_ ** _ has changed On_your_side’s nickname to  _ **_sid’awwwn_ **

**_WINKWINKMEOW_ ** _ has changed lnkz’s nickname to  _ **_WINKWINKMEOW_ **

**sid’awwwn** : an acceptable name :3

**Purrbosa** : why

**repawli** : can i fuckin sleep now

**WINKWINKMEOW** : sorry sir, this is a purristian server so no swearing

**WINKWINKMEOW** : watch ur fucking language repawli

**repawli** : excuse me im purrotestant

**repawli** : did I even spell that right?

**repawli** : whatever its 1am and im tired good night

**zelpaw** : link what the hecc

**mewpha** : H,m

**WINKWINKMEOW** : SWEAR TO SHAKE IT UP IF U SWEAR TO LISTEN, MEOWFURFUCKPURRS

**PAWRUKMEOWSON** : You messed up that word so bad.

**PAWRUKMEOWSON** : But seriously, Link, get some sleep.

**Purrbosa** : I’m not taking ny’all out to Chinese anymore if you don’t shut up.

**WINKWINKMEOW** : holy carp ya made a Pun??????

**WINKWINKMEOW** : ok night mom

**repawli** : urrbosa i wuv you

**Purrbosa** : I’m coming over.

 

* * *

 

Revali sat on his couch with his laptop, half naked, watching Parks & Rec and bumming with a bag of Clover Chips and several empty cans of Bud Light. The television was almost loud enough that it masked the sound of someone knocking on the door. Almost.

Revali sighed, sinking further down into the couch. He knew Urbosa would get in eventually, but he wanted to enjoy a few moments of peace before the hurricane.

“Revali, open up,” he heard Urbosa shout from outside.

“I’m gay and my parents left me as a child,” he shouted back.

Urbosa came in anyway. “Not what I meant, but okay,” she said. She looked around and wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Your place is a mess. How do you live in here?”

“I don’t,” Revali sighed. “I wait ‘til I rot and die slowly.” He turned off the TV. “Why’re you here anyway?”

Urbosa looked up from where she was, picking up trash in the kitchen. When did she get in the kitchen? Oh, now she’s throwing the trash out. What a mom. “I’m throwing away your beer,” she said. “You’re gonna lose your scholarship like this.”   
“I’m gonna,” Revali swallowed, “I’m--I deserve this. I studied for eight hours straight yesterday.”

Urbosa stood up and walked over to Revali, picking up the beer cans strewn across the floor. “You deserve to go out with your friends, not sit around in your apartment and poison yourself.”

After she picked up the cans, she looked up at Revali, only now noticing that he was only wearing boxers and his binder. “Gross,” she said. “Put some pants on. And take off your binder. How long have you worn that?”

“No, mom,” Revali replied, cringing. “I wear what I want, and I don’t...want.”

Urbosa looked at Revali expectantly, then sighed when she realized his sentence was finished. “You’re drunk as hell.”

“Who caaaaares,” Revali shouted, “I wanna go out with my friend.”

“Friend?” Urbosa asked. “What friend do you want to go out with?”

“You’re manipulatin’ me cause-hic-I’m drunk. This is homophobia,” Revali retorted.

“I’m a really, really big lesbian, Revali.” Urbosa turned around and wiped her hands on her sweats. “You’re too young to drink, anyway. How’d you buy this?”

“May have stolen them from my granddad when I moved here,” Revali responded. He was playing with the hem of his boxers now.

“God,” Urbosa said. “This isn’t what your dad would want--”

“My dad didn’t want shit for me,” Revali corrected. He stood up and walked to his drawer.

Urbosa coughed into her hand. “This isn’t what your grandfather would want for you. It’s two AM. Go to bed.”

“Your face is a bed,” Revali insulted.

“That doesn’t make sense, because we’re both homosexuals of the opposite gender and I’m four years older than you. Go to bed and I’ll prepare water and pills for the morning. You better be glad today’s Saturday.”

“Mmhm,” Revali hummed. He put on some pajama pants and took off his binder. “Thanks, mom.”

“Anytime,” Urbosa replied. “Don’t drink anymore, okay? Everyone cares about you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Revali mumbled. He walked over to Urbosa and hugged her anyway. “Thanks, Purrbosa.”

She chuckled, Revali giggled, and soon they were a laughing mess. “No problem, Repawli.”


	6. in which i cant title these chapters anymore man. What am i doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WINKWINKMEOW: god was i high last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a filler, i cant really write ......... next chapter's setting will be on a thursday ;;;;))

>> champions

 

**WINKWINKMEOW** : god was i high last week

**_lnkz_ ** _ reset WINKWINKMEOW’s nickname _

**_lnkz_ ** _ reset all nicknames. Bye bye! _

**_lnkz_ ** _ changed austinandrevally’s nickname to  _ **_repawli_ **

**repawli** : I was pretty drunk, so it doesn’t matter.

**lnkz** : wdym ?? ur 19 ://?? ,,

**repawli** : :|

**DARUKJOHNSON** : How’s everyone’s break going?

**On_your_side** : Pretty good! Happy that Zelda and Link are staying for break :D

**repawli** : im sad and lonely can i come over

**On_your_side** : Yess you should totally come over!

**miph** : wish u could

**Urbosa** : Say hi to my niece, everyone.

**miph** : hi riju!

**On_your_side** : Greetings from the beach, Riju!

**lnkz** : whats UP riju

**repawli** : Hi, Riju.

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Hey Riju! :D

**zegend** : helloo riju !!

**lnkz** : Hm ,

**repawli** : But seriously.

**repawli** : My granddad is forcing me into a really ugly sweater and it’s making me upset.

**Urbosa** : Riju says hi to everyone, especially Zelda and Mipha.

**Urbosa** : You should send a picture, Revali.

**repawli** : no

**lnkz** : YES

**On_your_side** : YES

**miph** : YES

**zegend** : YES

**DARUKJOHNSON** : YES

**repawli** : this family is a fucking nightmare

**repawli** : Fine.

**lnkz** : YES

**On_your_side** : YES

**miph** : YES

**zegend** : YES

**DARUKJOHNSON** : YES

**repawli** : Oh god.

**On_your_side** : If you include your face in it with your makeup on me and Link will send a picture of our sweaters too. :3c

**repawli** : OKAY ILL DO IT

**repawli** : But in like, an hour.

**repawli** : I’m supposed to be going to a bonfire with his friends or smth

**miph** : no, revali! show us your amazing abs!

**On_your_side** : Yeah, Revali! Do it!

**repawli** : If I’m going to take a picture of myself it has to be really good lighting.

**repawli** : it’s 8 pm.

**lnkz** : yah but who cares

**lnkz** : love me som sweet sweet selfies of qts

**repawli** : I don’t know if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but ok

**Urbosa** : Guess what, everyone?

**Urbosa** : Revali’s gay is ready

**On_your_side** : cant helb put feel like ive heard that before :/!

**repawli** : Hngggggggggggg.

**repawli** : I’m gonna be gone for like...at least two hours probably.

**repawli** : Bye

**On_your_side** : NO!

**On_your_side** : IM NOT ALLOWING YOU TO LEAVE!

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Come on birdbrain, don’t leave us hanging D:

**repawli** : why are yall persistent on calling me bird?

**repawli** : lol bye

**Urbosa** : Did he just use the word “y’all?”

**zegend** : revali’s existence is fucking cancelled

**DARUKJOHNSON** : :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Urbosa** : :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**miph** : !!!! :O LINK WHAT THE HECK

**lnkz** : WHAT DID I DO   
**Urbosa** : WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT CURSING AROUND ZELDA

**zegend** : I AM NOT A CHILD! I HAVE tHE RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I WANT   
**DARUKJOHNSON** : DID LINK TEACH YOU THAT TOO   
**lnkz** : WHY ARE YOU ALL BLAMING THIS ON ME

**On_your_side** : :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link, I can’t believe you’d do something like this...

**lnkz** : OH MY GOD IM LITERALLY SITTING ON YOUR LAP CAN U NOT

**miph** : WHAT THE HECK SIDON

**zegend** : LINK WHAT THE HECK

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Get a room, boys!

**Urbosa** : You’re both uninvited to my funeral

**On_your_side** : Link

**On_your_side** : Pls.

**lnkz** : asjlfnhadjlfal

**lnkz** : fnieiaofneainfaidnf

**lnkz** : it was nice riding with you boys

**miph** : :/ ?

**miph** : remember when i used to like you?

**miph** : i made u a sweater and i made a matching one and i still have it

**lnkz** : YE I STILL HAVE THAT

**lnkz** : its at home tho :’((

**Urbosa** : Tragic.

**Urbosa** : Come to think of it, besides me and Daruk, you kiddos have all had romantic interest in Link at some point, right?

**miph** : yep

**On_your_side** : Yep.

**zegend** : ye

**lnkz** : wait rly

**zegend** : ye. after i was done hatin u i had a crush on you

**miph** : hm...that sounds uhhhhh...Pretty Familiar

**On_your_side** : You hated Link?

**miph** : what no! we’ve literally been friends since we were born

**miph** : i was addressing...Uh...Someone

**On_your_side** : I’ve never hated Link!

**miph** : you know what nevermind

**Urbosa** : It’s alright, Mipha. I was talking to Daruk on my lunch break yesterday, and he was responding the same way.

**Urbosa** : Though I’m getting an easy 50 dollars, but probably not for a few months with how dense those kids are.

**miph** : oh god i thought nobody’d understand. urbosa this is why ur my favorite mom

**lnkz** : what are you taaaaaaaaalking about

**lnkz** : anyway im not responding till revali gets back cause yall are mean and sidon is more fun than u guys

**zegend** : saucy

**DARUKJOHNSON** : You have been stopped

**miph** : thanks link i didnt need to know that

**lnkz** : hi my mouth is cursed im gonna shut up now

**repawli** : Noah fence, but I thought you guys would be talking a lot more.

**repawli** : Anyway

**repawli** : [Picture of Revali with a braided bun, with makeup on and an ugly Christmas sweater. There is a large fuzzy tree and many pom-poms decorating the shirt.]

**lnkz** : oh god that IS really ugly

**repawli** : Me or the sweater?

**Urbosa** : Both

**repawli** : :) Thanks, Urbosa. I can always count on you to cheer me up.

**On_your_side** : Awwww you’re really cute Revali!!!!!!!

**On_your_side** : [Picture of Link in an oversized pink sweater. The pink is barely noticeable, though, with all of the weird red and green fuzz covering it. Sidon is in the bottom, holding a peace sign.]

**miph** : look at my boys! i made those sweaters.

**repawli** : Again, noah fence, but they’re gross.

**miph** : its called an UGLY christmas sweater, REVALI. >:(

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Be glad that’s not you :O

**repawli** : alright fine >>>>>>>>:((((((((((((((((((((((((

**repawli** : It’s like 10, I need to sleep.

**Urbosa** : That’s a lie and we all know it

**zegend** : yah urbosa told me she found u in your apartment wandering around at four am :O!

**repawli** : my sleep schedule is MY business not yours

**repawli** : Thanks 4 everything Urbosa

**lnkz** : maybe we should leave him alone ……… If He Uses Numbers 4 Words He’s Probably Exhausted

**repawli** : thanks link

**repawli** : finna sleep now

**repawli** : night

**Urbosa** : Night

**miph** : night

**DARUKJOHNSON** : gnight

**zegend** : good night

**On_your_side** : Good night!

**lnkz** : was i the only one who thought we were gonna stay up past revali’s sleeping time ..??????

**Urbosa** : Yes. Go to sleep.


	7. in which idk what im writing m8 ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa: Link is that one vine of that lady saying “bitch me too”
> 
> lnkz: MOM YOURE LIKE 74 YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO REFERENCE VINES OR CURSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry i didnt realize i havent updated this for two weeks :((((((( this chapter is 2 words long bc im trash

>> champions

 

**lnkz** : i dont wanna go back to school

**DARUKJOHNSON** : Do any of us really want to?

**DARUKJOHNSON** : But you know, once you get that job in Disney you want so much, you won’t have to deal with those 13 year olds at H&M you keep on talking about.

**lnkz** : more like just revali but lol

**repawli** : I have a refined taste in fashion.

**repawli** : At least I don’t show up to my job wearing ripped sweat pants and an adventure time hoodie like it’s the new thing.

**lnkz** : its called FASHION

**miph** : link, honestly, you don’t know how to dress yourself.

**lnkz** : DO TOO

**zegend** : link aren’t your only talents drawing and cooking

**lnkz** : THE PEN IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD ALRIGHT

**repawli** : You do know that saying means that persuasion is better than force, right? You’re not supposed to take it literally.

**lnkz** : alright mr smarty poop go ahead and rain on my parade :(

**lnkz** : youre all smart and im a big ol dumboe

**Urbosa** : As the local mom, I forbid you to talk badly of yourself.

**On_your_side** : Let’s assign everybody beverage relative names!

**On_your_side** : I’ll start: Urbosa is the red wine mom.

**zegend** : im the vodka aunt

**lnkz** : repawli’s the orange juice grandpa

**Revali** : Daruk’s beer dad

**miph** : sidon is caprisun. Just caprisun.

**On_your_side** : Oh really? Well you’re expired apple cider!

**miph** : EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN

**Urbosa** : Link is that one vine of that lady saying “bitch me too”

**lnkz** : MOM YOURE LIKE 74 YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO REFERENCE VINES OR CURSE

**Urbosa** : What can I say? I want to fit in with you kids.

**On_your_side** : I just realized, you all have much better names than me.

**On_your_side** : I have such an uncreative name :(

**lnkz** : OOH I HAVE AN IDEA

**_lnkz_ ** _ changed On_your_side’s nickname to  _ **_link’s bf_ **

**Urbosa** : Oh. Lovely.

**zegend** : awww thats Wholesome and makes me have a false sense of security that i’ll get a girlfriend soon

**miph** : me too :(

**link’s bf** : Wow, what a coincidence!

**link’s bf** : You could hit two birds with one stone and do something about that

**lnkz** : yea what my bf said

**repawli** : Oh wow that’s cute

**_Revali_ ** _ changed repawli’s nickname to  _ **_Revali_ **

**lnkz** : nooo not my good nicknaming skills D:

**Revali** : That’s so nice.

**Revali** : I’m so happy for both of you.

**Revali** : You’re both really great

**Revali** : so of course you would end up together.

**link’s bf** : Revali are you ok?

**Revali** : Yeah. I’m fine.

**Revali** : You know what, I have a paper to do that I should get started on.

**lnkz** : we didn’t get any homework over break for english, tho ...

**Urbosa** : Revali.

**Revali** : Oh. Well, anyway. I’ve got to go.

**zegend** : :?

 

* * *

 

Revali shut his laptop and lied down in his childhood bed. There were some ripped butterflies on the ceiling, as well as glow-in-the-dark stars scattered around the higher part of the wall.

 

He closed his eyes and rolled over.

 

Revali knew he’d cried enough over boys already. He’d cried over things he was in the past, and he cried over things he couldn't help. He promised himself that he wouldn’t cry over this anymore.

 

So why did he feel like crying?

 

His chest felt tight (but at this point he was used to that). His legs curled into his body without him thinking about it. He wrapped a blue blanket around himself. Security blanket. Security blanket.

 

Revali wishes he could grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions or critique, feel free to leave them in the comments or send me an ask on my tumblr, which can be found at http://ins0mnicat.tumblr.com !! thank you for reading !


End file.
